¿Mi hermano es un robot?
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Un fin de semana sin padres debería haber sido divertido y sin ninguna preocupación; entonces, ¿Qué hacían escapando de un robot fuera de control? /¿Mecha-Naruto? ¿A quién demonios se lo ocurrió ese horrible nombre?
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es completamente mía._  
_Así que no al plagio señoras y señores_

.

.

.

**Prólogo**  
.

.

.  
¿Cómo carajos terminó todo así?

¡Se supone que ese fin de semana sería tranquilo y pacífico sin la loca de su madre!

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en joderle la vida?

¿Qué acaso en su vida pasada había sido un ninja y había tratado de destruir su aldea o algo así?

¿Por qué mierda se le había ocurrido abrir esa asquerosa caja?

Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza en ese momento...pero una de ellas resaltaba sobre todas:

¿Por qué de todos los seres en el universo tuvieron que hacer una maldita copia justamente de **él**?

.

.

.

-_Jamás pensé decir esto, pero te prefiero al idiota real._

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo de este pequeño Short-fic en el que ando trabajando así que espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Según vea la aceptación publicare el siquienta capitulo...(que ya tengo listo ;9) **

**LOS QUIERO!**


	2. Envió Especial

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es COMPLETAMENTE mía. No plagien, porque si no una banda de sádicos los atraparán y los torturarán sin la posibilidad de muerte.**

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**ENVIÓ ESPECIAL**

.

.

.

¡Saldrían de viaje! ¡Sus padres saldrían de viaje! No podía estar más feliz. Tres días completos totalmente libres de supervisión paternal significaba ¡LIBERTAD ABSOLUTA!

Podía hacer lo que quisiera y no habrían ni regaños ni golpees ni llaves con tres giros de 360° a su columna. ¡Nada podía arruinar estos días de película!

_-¡Oye, idiota! ¡Deja de babosear por ahí y saca a esa maldita alimaña de mi cuarto a la de ya!-_exceptuando a su amargado hermano.

_-¡Deja de molestar, Menma! ¡Kura-chan no te hace nada´ttebayo_!-subió dando grandes zancadas. ¡Qué mierda tenía su hermano con los animales! ¡Si Kurama era tan adorable!

Llegó a la puerta de su hermano pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar, una bola de pelos naranja fue lanzada a su rostro. Lo único que sintió en ese momento fue el gran dolor que le producían las garras de su gato en todo su rostro. Lanzó un gritó para nada masculino mientras corría por todo el pasadizo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¡_Menma ayúdame!-_se dirigió a hacia la puerta de su hermano pero este al verlo acercarse con un gato histérico le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se golpeó con esta asustando más al gato que salto a refugiarse en algún lugar.

Todo herido y magullado trató de abrir la puerta de Menma pero está estaba con seguro; así que decidió mejor irse a curarse pero tampoco encontró el botiquín. Solo vio a Kurama acomodándose en uno de los almohadones de la cama de sus padres. Maldito gato, malditas uñas afiladas y maldito Menma.

Enfurruñando y maldiciendo; decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, todo mejoraría con un poco de comida.

Abrió el refrigerador y con mucha decepción solo encontró una nota de su madre:

_Teníamos que llevar provisiones._

_No lloriqueen, hay suficiente dinero para la comida en la mesa._

_No se maten´ttebane._

_Los quiere, mamá._

_Pd: Naruto si te atreves a buscar mi ración de emergencia de ramen ¡Te mató!_

Chasqueó su lengua, ahí iba su plan N° 1 de diversión extrema sin padres. Ese día no empezaba bien. Tomó unos cuantos billetes del mesón, cogió sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-¡Menma! ¡Saldré a comprar comida´ttebayo_!-y salió sin esperar respuesta. No quería que el metiche de su hermano le jodiera otro de sus planes-_Hehe, ahora, ¿Dónde era que vendían ese ramen especial?_

Mientras caminaba, también pensaba como podría vengarse del idiota de su hermano. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido…¿pero qué?

..*….*..

Caminaba alegremente con un montón bolsas llenas de envases de ramen instantáneo. Al menos algo había salido bien ese día, pero aún no se le ocurría cómo hacerle pagar a Menma.

Tomó su barbilla en acto reflexivo-¿_Qué hago? ¿Qué hago´ttebayo?_

-_Pss_-escucho. Busco el origen del sonido-_Pss, niño_-dio media vuelta y vio lo que parecía ser una mujer con una capucha cubriéndole media cara. Esta hizo un gesto con la mano-_Ven acércate._

Con recelo, Naruto se fue acercando a esa persona-_Oba-chan, no tengo nada de dinero. No me haga nada´ttebayo_-dijo levantando las manos.

La mujer solo rio levemente-¿_Cuál es tu nombre?-_le preguntó mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

-_Na-Naruto_-dijo azul de miedo. La mujer se acercó más a él y empezó a acariciar su cabello; Naruto dio un chillido al sentir como esta le arrancaba unos cuantos cabellos.

_-Ba-chan creo que ya tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a alimentar a los hijos y esas cosas´ttebayo_-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-_Bueno, puedes irte. Yo que pensaba que querías algo para vengarte de tu hermano_-guardo los cabellos en su bolso.

Naruto paró todo lo que hacía-_¿Algo para vengarme de Menma´ttebayo?-_se volvió a acercar a la mujer.

_-Exacto, ¿lo quieres?-_sin dudarlo Naruto tomo las manos de la mujer y empezó a sacudirlas.

_-¡Claro´ttebayo! ¿Dónde está? ¿Quiero verlo´ttebayo?-_ella sonrió.

_-Ohh, no está aquí, pero con gusto la mandaré a la casa Namikaze si lo deseas._

-¡_Si si si si,ya quiero verlo´ttebayo_! _Será de lo mejor. Menma pagará por todo lo que me hizo todos estos años´ttebayo_-pero se detuvo un instante-_Pero, ¿tú que ganas ba-chan?_-dudaba que alguien lo ayudará así sin conocerlo.

Con una sonrisa respondió-_Solo la satisfacción de haber ayudado a un joven tan guapo_-Naruto se sonrojó por el halago.

Se rascó la nariz en acto nervioso-_Hehe, muchas gracias´ttebayo_-vio su reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde-¡_Bueno me voy ba-chan gracias por la ayuda!-_y se fue corriendo.

-_Espera_-se detuvo-¿_Cómo sabe mi apellido?-_giró para preguntarle pero la mujer ya no estaba. La buscó con la mirada pero como no la encontró se encogió de hombres y siguió su camino.

De un basurero del callejón salió la misma mujer. Tomó su celular y marcó un número-_Aló…si, ya se lo dije…sí, sé que casi meto la pata…¡por favor no le diga a mi madre!...si..si esta bien…el proyecto Mecha ya comenzó_-miró los cabellos que logro obtener con una sonrisa. La pare final de su plan terminó; ahora solo quedaba disfrutar del espectáculo.

..*….*..

Menma se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre el sillón de la sala. Su histérica madre había salido de viaje y el idiota de su hermano había salido y no había vuelto en horas; eso significaba absoluta y deliciosa ¡Paz! Que no desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

-_Con un poco de suerte, deben haber de atropellado al idiota_-pensaba.

Poco después, el timbre sonó pero lo ignoro. Era su momento de relajación y no iban a arruinarlo. Siguieron tocando insistentemente hasta lograr irritarlo. Se levantó hecho una furia y dispuesto a darle la reverenda bronca a quien había osado molestarlo.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza pero no vio a nadie ahí; en cambio, vio una gran caja con la palabra frágil estampada-¿Qué diablos?-la rodeó buscando algún indicio sobre lo que era pero solo encontró una pegatina en la que se leía: _"Para: Namikaze Menma. Abrir aquí para empezar"._

Leyó y releyó la misma pegatina una y otra vez, a decir verdad le daba un poco de curiosidad el contenido de la caja. Así que con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba arrancó la pegatina y poco a poco la gran caja se fue desmoronando dejando ver lo que parecía un muñeco cubierto con una loma.

Hastiado, jaló la lona y abrió ligeramente la boca al ver la figura frente a él_-¿Na-Naruto?-_era un robot plateado con lo que aparentaba ser un rubio cabello en punta y el pecho estaba pintado de naranja y negro haciéndolo lucir como una chaqueta. En la frente se veía como una pantalla pequeña y los brazos junto con las piernas se encontraban pegadas al cuerpo mientras que la boca y los ojos estaban cerrados.

Miró con recelo la figura, al principio pensó que sería otro de los estúpidos disfraces de su hermano pero viéndolo bien era completamente de metal. Definitivamente era un robot, un robot de muy mala calidad.

-_Tsk, tonterías_-decidió dejar esa cosa afuera a ver quién era el valiente que se atrevía a robárselo, pero cuando empezó a caminar vio una muy pequeña inscripción en la parte trasera de la cabeza del aparatejo.

Achino los ojos para poder leerlo mejor_-"Para iniciar las funciones del Proyecto Mecha, se debe pronunciar el nombre clave que se le ha otorgado a cada unidad"-_contrajó su rostro ante el "nombre" de esa cosa_-¿Mecha-Naruto? ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió ese horrible nombre?-_pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, el Mecha empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y temblar.

-¿_Qué carajo?-_humo empezó a salir de sus brazos y piernas mientras se iban separando del torso y tomaban movilidad. La boca se abría junto con los ojos dejando ver dos vidriosos y grandes ojos azules. Y de la pequeña pantalla de su frente aparecían números al azar.

Al terminar de acomodarse, las partes del Mecha este pronunció unas extrañas palabras-_Proyecto Mecha-Naruto iniciado. Empieza misión._

Menma solo miraba al, según él, montón de chatarra hablar y un mal presentimiento de recorrió la columna. Algo muy malo iba a pasar.

_Pero sería peor de lo que imaginaba._

* * *

Perdonen si no cumplió con las expectativas….estuve bajo mucha presión ante eso. Aún no soy nada comparado a otros escritores y espero con ansias sus críticas. Quiero mejorar cada vez más, así que las tomare con mucha madurez ;)

Así que solo espero que este medianamente pasable el capítulo. La verdad les debo mucho a Icel-chan y a Andrea-chan, que me ayudaron durante la preparación del cap. Las quiero, son las mejores ;)

Les agradezco muchísimo por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este pequeño invento mío. Y lamento tanto que el "prólogo" no haya sido lo que esperaban…tómenlo más como un…tráiler? O algo así.

Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo. Los quiero.

¿Creen que merezca un review?


	3. Mecha Descontrolado, Mecha Enamorado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Son propiedad de la Shounen Jump y de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ADV: Un ligerito, muy ligerito OC en algunos personajes. Ya les explico porque más tarde.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Mi hermano es un robot?**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Un Mecha Descontrolado es un Mecha Enamorado!**

**.**

**.**

_La venganza es el más dulce de los postres, a menos que se le ponga una cereza envenenada*. _

_:****: _

-_Naruto-kun, ¿estás seguro que Menma-kun no se enojará_?-miraba preocupada al rubio quien solo bufaba molesto.

-¡_Estoy seguro, Hinata-chan´ttebayo! Es más, apuesto que el amargado de Menma ni cuenta se ha dado que no estoy, de verás_\- Después de hablar con la que llamó "la extraña anciana del callejón", se había encontrado con Hinata, quien salía de la tienda de repostería. Casualmente ella también estaría sola ese fin de semana porque sus padres tenían unos negocios en el extranjero y se habían llevado a su hermanita con ellos. Ella no fue por unas cosas de la escuela o algo así le entendió. Como sea, así que aprovechando el momento, la invito a comer a Ichiraku Ramen. Entre comentarios banales y risas se les había ido la tarde. Ahora eran casi las 6.

-_Además, no entiendo porque tenemos que llevarle comida. Encima que me maltrata, lo concientes Hinata-chan_-dijo lloriqueando y jalándose el cabello. Por petición de ella, habían comprado una porción extra de ramen para su hermano y por ello ahora estaban rumbo a su casa para asegurarse de que quien lo comiera fuera Menma.

La chica solo soltó una risilla ligera-_Encima te burlas de mí, Hina-chan. ¿Ya no me quieres´ttebayo?_-dijo melodrámaticamente.

-_N-No e-es e-eso, N-Naruto-kun_-agitó sus manos con nerviosismo-_S-Solo pensaba que quizá Menma-kun tenga hambre_-dijo un poco más calmada.

-_Tsk, eres demasiado buena, Hina-chan_-dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Pero la molestia le duró poco al recordar su venganza.-_Ku Ku Ku~ Si tengo suerte, le caerán 10 gatos en la cabeza al idiota~ - _pensaba mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su cara-_Soy un genio´ttebayo~_

_-¿Te pasa algo, Naruto-kun?_

Este solo atino a darle la mejor de sus sonrisas_-Sólo recordé algo gracioso…_

.*.

.*.

Lo mataría. Juraba por todos los Dioses del universo que está vez si mataría a su hermano y lo haría de la forma más cruel y lenta que existiera.

Ese era el pensamiento de Menma mientras veía desde el sillón como "el montón de chatarra metálica" (como muy _amablemente _lo había llamado) recorría la casa rompiendo todo lo que estaba en su camino. ¡¿Cómo diablos rompes una cocina con solo tocarla?!

_-Tsundere-san mire esto, Tsundere-san mire aquello-_era lo único que decía.

_-¡Tsk, Deja de llamarme tsundere, máquina de porquería!-_pero el Mecha ni le escuchaba.

_-Tsun-de-re-san* ¿qué es es-to?-_pronunciaba entrecortadamente el robot. Menma obvio el comentario porque vio con terror al ver como este traía en sus manos la preciada (e inútil) colección de zorros de juguete de su madre. Si algo les pasaba a esas cosas…bueno, con decir que Kushina podía ser realmente cruel algunas veces.

-_¡Suelta eso, idiota!-_Mecha-Naruto lo vio con curiosidad.

-_Sol-tar_-bajo la mirada un momento-_Está bien_-y fue ahí donde por primera vez Namikaze Menma se consideró más tonto que su hermano.

_-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!- _se lanzó a detenerlo pero fue muy tarde. Uno a uno, los pequeños zorros iban cayendo de los brazos del robot y se destrozaban el piso. Podía jurar que todo lo veía en cámara lenta.

Vio las piezas dispersas por el piso, las tomo entre sus manos y las presiono. Ahora sí había colmado su paciencia_-Tú_-se acercó al Mecha-_Te destruiré_-y lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Lanzó un quejido al sentir un dolor insoportable en su puño, en el calor del momento había olvidado que ese sujeto era un robot. A pesar de su apariencia rudimentaria, el maldito ni se había inmutado con su nombre. ¡Joder! ¡Si sus truecas estaban más oxidadas que el auto de Naruto! Y esa cosa sí que debía ser llamada chatarra.

-_Maldito seas, Naruto, maldito seas_-ya vería ese imbécil cuándo llegará. Porque de lo que sí estaba más que seguro es que todo este problema solo pudo ser obra del descerebrado de su hermano.

-¡_Menma, estoy en casa´ttebayo_!-y por lo que escuchaba sería pronto.

.*.

.*.

-¡_Menma, estoy en casa´ttebayo!-_gritó desde la entrada. Lo extraño fue que el estante de zapatos andaba desordenado; alrededor estaba la ropa del colgador completamente arrugada y tirada por doquier ni qué decir del aparador que parecía que había sido destruido por una demoladora .

Todo estaba destruido en ese pequeño espacio pero no habían ni rastros de Menma.

-_Naruto-kun ¿crees que Menma-kun este bien?-_entró media preocupada. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en esa casa?

Naruto ignoro su pregunta_-¡Menma! ¡¿Qué demonios ha suce…-_no pudo terminar su frase porque todo había sido tan rápido. De un momento a otro, su hermano lo había tirado hacia la acera y se encontraba sobre él ahorcándolo y agitándolo con brutalidad mientras gritaba improperios.

-_Te odio maldito, todo esto es tu culpa, mereces morir_-estaba totalmente descontrolado.

-¡_Menma-kun detente! ¡Matarás a Naruto-kun_!-gritaba desesperada. Se puso detrás de él y trató de jalarlo

_-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tuya y la de esa chatarra de mierda!-_un puñetazo lo lanzó hacia los arbustos.

Hinata ahogo una exclamación al ver una réplica del rubio había golpeado a Menma. Miró a Naruto buscando una explicación pero él se veía más turbado que ella.

_-¡¿Q-Qué d-demonios?¡ ¡¿Qué es esa cosa_?!-dijo mientras temblaba y lo señalaba_-¡Eso no es de Dios´ttebayo! ¡Tengo un hermano trillizo de metal!-_Menma no sabía si quejarse del dolor o darle otro golpe a su hermano por idiota.

Mientras tanto, Mecha-Naruto giró para ver mejor al rubio, paseo su mirada sobre él asustándolo-_O-Oye ¿¡qué andas mirando!?-_pero él ni caso le hacía.

-_Tú debes ser Ba-ka-san, Tsundere-san hablo mucho de ti-_se acercó al rubio extendiéndole la mano-_Yo soy Mecha-Naruto_ –saludó.

-_¿Mecha-Naruto?-_achinó los ojos y se acercó a él_-¡No te pareces en nada a mí! ¡Yo soy más guapo que tú´ttebayo!_-le gritó.

-_Según mis estadísticas, no eres nada atractivo al igual que Tsundere-san_-ese comentario irrito a los gemelos.

_-¡¿Quién no es guapo, hojalata?! Tú solo eres un montón de tuercas´ttebayo. ¡Yo soy adorable_!-empezó a golpear su pecho con el dedo.

_-Las estadísticas no se equivocan_-una venita resaltaba ya en la frente del rubio.

-_Tus estadísticas te las meteré por el…-_se preparó para darle una paliza.

-_M-Muchachos d-deténganse, no servirá de nada pelear_-exclamó Hinata para evitar una tragedia, por lo que había visto ese tal Mecha-Naruto era muy fuerte y podía mandar al hospital al verdadero Naruto.

-P_-Pero él empezó_-lo señalo haciendo un berrinche. Se alejó un poco del Mecha jalando a Hinata en el proceso.

Hinata se acercó al arbusto donde se empotró el otro gemelo y lo ayudó a levantarse-_Tsk, déjate de niñerías Naruto_-habló un adolorido Menma mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su hermano- _Tenemos que arreglar este problema, empezando por tu copia barata_-le señalo a ¿un tembloroso robot? ¿Qué demonios?

La figura empezó a temblar cada vez más fuerte y a tomar un color rojo cada segundo.

-_O-Oye Menma, ¿y a este qué le pasa´ttebayo? No va a explotar, ¿cierto?-_el robot comenzó a caminar dando pasos largos hacia ellos pero lo extraño es que no los miraba sino a…-_Hinat_a-susurró. En su desesperación corrieron hacia ella y ambos la cogieron de los brazos-_Como dice Ero-sennin: Mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo´ttebayo_\- y como un rayo, entraron en la casa en busca de un lugar donde esconderse de lo que parecería "una explosión masiva destruye Hinata´s". Mala hora en que la llevo a su casa.

.*.

.*.

-¡_Lo sabía! Eres un imbécil, Naruto. ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer algo así?! Eres un maldito deserebrado._

_-¡No me grites, Menma! ¡Esto es más tú culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras lanzado a Kyu-chan en la mañana, nada de esto hubiera pasado´ttebayo!_

_-¡Ahora es mi culpa de que nos hayas condenado, eres un cabrón estúpido!_

_-C—Chicos c-creo que d-deberíamos bajar la v-voz_-susurraba una Hinata aplastada por los gemelos.

En medio de la carrera por escapar; Naruto había guiado al grupo al, según él, mejor escondite de todos. Debajo de su cama.

_**-**__Tsk, Hinata tiene razón_-dijo un poco más calmado. Miró a el suelo haciendo una mueca de repulsión_-Qué asco, ¿desde cuando no limpias esta pocilga?_-pronunció mientras juraba haber visto uno de los calzones de Naruto moverse.

-_Shhh~_-todos guardaron silencio. Un suave taconeo se escuchaba. Los chicos tragaron duró al sentir como iba subiendo la intensidad de los pasos. Uno a uno se hacían más fuertes hasta que de un momento a otro…Nada.

Esperaron y esperaron largos segundos pero nada pasaba.

Suspiraron-_Creo que ya se fue_-y como un rayo la cama salió volando dejándolos completamente expuestos ante el rojo robot.

-_Bueno creo que vamos a morir aquí-_dijo lloriqueando- _Menma yo fui el que escribió "Menma y Suigetsu se dan duro contra el muro en el baño" en tu cuaderno de historia´ttebayo._

_-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tuve que ir dos años a terapia por eso, tarado! ¡El psicólogo aún no me deja tranquilo!-_gritaba mientras estaba siendo acorralado.

Cuando el robot visualizo, paró sus temblores y se paró recto. Una voz femenina relataba la siguiente cita-_Activando Modo Mecha E-N-M-R-D_.

_-¿Qué?-_ se preguntaba el rubio. Menma solo miraba todo con clara frustración. Algo malo iba a pasar.

El Mecha los empujó a los lados dándole fácil acceso a la aterrorizada chica-_Modo Mecha Enamorado Iniciando_-habló. Tomo a Hinata al estilo nupcial y activo sus propulsores llevándosela lejos de la habitación.

Los gemelos solo se quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza al entender el mensaje-_Acaso dijo ¡Enamorado!_-gritaron muy pálidos. Este día no podía complicarse más.

.

.

"_O tal vez ¿sí?"_

.

.

-Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Menma ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!

_Ahora sí se podían dar por muertos._

.

.

**Y eso es todo por hoy…ahora díganme ¿soy una maldita? Hahaha lo sé lo sé. Ahora que piensan del Trailer de The Last. Yo ando controlando mis impulsos de Fangirl PARA NO ILUSIONARME CON LO INNEGABLE (if you know what i mean) XDD**

**Como sea, como dije al inicio hay un poquito de OC de parte de MechaNaruto porque lo necesitaba así, pero no creo que se note la diferencia a menos que hayan visto o jugado el juego ;)**

**Lo de Tsundere es simplemente para hacerlo un poquítin gracioso y es que admitámoslo Menma es Tsundere.**

**Y AHORA CON USTEDES, Las sensuales respuestas a los hermosos reviews CORTESÍA DE TSUKI-CHAN:**

**Lexia Hatake: Gracias por tu comentario. Y como ves Naruto no murió, andaba de parranda (¿) XDDD**

**Taty Hyuga: Hay Ara-chan! Gracias por tu apoyo te quiero mucho! Espero que te guste este capi!**

**Sakura1402: Lamento que ande corto (se va a una esquina) Nunca puedo hacer capis largos, soy mala.**

**Holy Van God: OMG! Gracias por tu apoyo en todos, TODITITOS MIS FICS! Te quiero! Y por ser una lectora fiel allá te mando una foto de Naruto en calzones ;) Con todo mi amor. Por que si…los prostituyo ;)**

**Ahora: Tengo**** un capitulo cautivo en mi computadora, si quieren verlo con vida mándenme un review como recompensa. Ustedes eligen, que empiece el juego (¿) **

**Los quiero BYE BYE!**


	4. La Bella y El Mecha

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sino al gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, que nos dio la alegría el Naruhina Cannon. (Ok aún no lo supero)**

.

.

.

**¿**_**Mi hermano es un robot?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Problemas Nivel Rubio: La Bella y El Mecha**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Menma ¡¿Dónde está Hinata_?!-Gritaba desde afuera una jovencita de larga cabellera rubia_-¡La fui a buscar a su casa y no estaba! ¡Sé que está aquí con ustedes, no por nada soy su mejor amiga!_-empujó con fuerza la puerta con todas sus fuerzas logrando abrirla con éxito-¡_Devuélvanme a mi Hinata!_

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver el desastre que había alrededor. Muebles rotos y trastos destrozados por todos lados. ¡Por Kami! Las peleas de esos dos habían llegado a otro nivel y conociendo a Hinata esta los había tratado de separar. Sólo esperaba que aún siguiera entera, tenía que enseñarle a esa chica a no meterse entre esos dos.

_-¡Naruto¡ ¡Menma! ¡Sé qué están aquí! ¡No se escondan cobardes!_-siguió gritando_-¡Si no vienen en este preciso instante les muestro a todos las fotos de ustedes vestidos de maid*!_

_-¡Ino/Yamanaka!-_bajaron corriendo los gemelos_-¡Qué demonios haces aquí!-_gritaron al unísono.

_-¡¿Así que al fin se dignan a aparecer?!-_dijo con las manos en la cadera-_Miren este lugar, sé que ustedes no son el ejemplo de la limpieza ni nada de eso especialmente tú, Naruto-el_ chico hizo una mueca de disgusto-¡_Pero cómo es posible que traigan a una chica a este chiquero! ¡Al menos tenga la decencia de limpiar, si yo fuera ustedes ya habría de…-_sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe sonó desde la planta alta de la casa_-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-_parecía que un camión acababa de pasar dentro de la casa o algo por el estilo.

-_No te interesa Yamanaka, así que lárgate de una buena vez antes que te saque literalmente a patadas, aquí solo robas oxígeno_-Menma señalo la puerta-_Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar aguantándote_-

Ino lo miró indignada-_Escucha copia mala del rubio tonto_-se acercó hasta él-_Me importan un reverendo bledo tus "a-me-na-ci-tas". Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta haber sacado el lindo y redondeado trasero de Hinata de tu pocilga, ella me prometió una salida de chicas y la vamos a tener aunque la tenga que llevar arrastrando-puntualizó._

_-No lo entiendes, Ino. Esto es algo muy serio´ttebayo-_exclamaba desesperado el rubio-_Hinata ha sido secuestrada por un loco pero apuesto robot que se parece a mí y que se la ha llevado a no sé dónde de la casa para quizás violarla o aún peor pedirle ¡Matrimonio y que tengan muchos robotitos y robotitas´ttebayo!-_la chica lo miraba muy confundida.

-_Espera, lo que tratas de decir es que el que hizo este desastre fue un ¿robot?—_lo vio asentir frenéticamente-_¿Y que ha se ha llevado a Hinata para pedirle matrimonio?_

_-O violarla´ttebayo_-

Ino los miraba un tanto extrañada-_Entiendo_-puso una mano en la barbilla. Naruto la mirabaexpectante mientras que Menma se enfurruñaba en una esquina-_Todo tiene sentido ahora_.

-¿_Entonces nos crees´ttebayo? ¡Por qué estab…-_antes de poder terminar, la risa de la rubia lo interrumpió_-¿Ino?_

_-¡Ustedes están dementes! ¡Ya no saben que inventarse! ¡Por Kami_!-se tomó la barriga con fuerza, mientras que la cara de los gemelos no podía estar más desencajada_-¡Un robot! Ha_~-se limpió una lagrimilla-¡_Eso solo pasa en los mangas o en fanfics, baka!_

-_P-Pero Ino, esto es un fan…-_un golpe de Menma lo detuvo.

_-No traspases la 4ta barrera, idiota._

_-¡A quién llamas idiota, idiota_!- el rubio se detuvo un momento-_Espera, ¿dónde está Ino´ttebayo?_

Ambos abrieron los ojos cuan grandes eran. ¿Esa loca rubia no sería capaz de subir, verdad?

…*….*…

Resopló_-¿Cómo es que Hinata se junta con esos dos? ¿Un robot? Realmente están locos_-decía mientras cruzaba los brazos-¿_Dónde se habrá metido esta Hyuga? ¡Hinata!-_gritaba.

Caminaba y revisaba los pasillos de cada planta* pero ni rastros de la chica.

-¡_Hinata, trae tu trasero aquí ahora mismo!-_otro crujido se escuchó desde el cuarto principal. La Yamanaka sonrió victoriosa, seguramente esos tontos la habían escondido allí pero como la chica era doña torpeza se había caído o algo así.

-_Ya te tengo_-sonrió. Tomó con ambas manos el pomo de la puerta y la haló con todas sus fuerzas_-¡Con qué aquí estabas, granuja!_-no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver el estado del cuarto.

Y es que lo que algún día fue un hermoso dormitorio matrimonial; hoy había sido reducido a escombros…al menos la mayoría de la habitación.

La cama había sido rota en pedazos y con sus partes habían formado una especie de pequeño trono cubierto con lo que alguna vez fueron las sábanas y las cortinas. Encima de eso, yacía una desmayada chica.

_-¿Hinata?-_susurró la chica. Trató de acercarse un poco pero un tintineo la alertó-¿_Naruto? ¿Menma?_-nadie respondía-¡_Esto no es gracioso chicos! ¡Déjense de niñerías!-_gritó un tanto temblorosa, pero nadie le respondía.

-_Cálmate Ino, solo es tu imaginación. No hay nada de qué preocuparse_-se decía. Así que decidida, continuo su camina hacia la chica. De todas formas a lo único que tenía que enfrentarse era a un par de estúpidos gemelos y a ellos los podía manejar.

_-No se acerque a Hinata-san_-paró en seco al escuchar esa frase; giró su cabeza mecánica y lentamente; lo que vio casi la infarta. Un robot con un asombroso parecido a Naruto solo que un poco y que traía un montón de trozos de tela en sus manos, pero eso no fue lo que más le impacto. No, lo que más le impacto fue que este le estaba mirando como un psicópata a punto de matarla. ¿En serio? ¿Un robot psicópata?-_Dije A-lé-je-se de Hi-na-ta-san-_

_-O-Oye, tranquilo. No quería hacerle nada_-trató de calmarle-_Y-Yo solo quería hablar con ella. S-Soy su amiga, yo nunca le haría nada malo_-_**Al menos no estando ella inconsciente**_-recordó la vez en que la obligo hacer "salto bumgee"* pero eso no le convenía decirlo…no ahora al menos.

Removió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse en esa máquina homicida. Maldita la hora en que no escuchó las babosadas de Naruto.

-_Amiga de Hinata-san_-repitió lentamente el Mecha mientras Ino rogaba a todos los dioses del universo que le perdonaran todos sus pecados…hasta la vez que emborrachó a Kiba para que se "divirtieran" en la cama de su madre…aunque de eso era de lo que menos se arrepentía, pero por si acaso mejor asegurarse.

Con una desesperante lentitud, vio como el robot se acercaba a ella con esos ojos asesinos. Tan solo se detuvo unos cuantos pasos alejada de ella_-Amiga de Hinata-san_-alzó sus brazos y lo que nunca imagino…sucedió.

…*…*….

-_Oye, Menma. ¿No crees que deberíamos ver cómo está Ino´ttebayo?_

_-Tsk, no me importa. Ella se lo buscó, que se joda. No tenemos nada que ver en eso ¡Mejor mueve tu culo de mi cara, idiota!_

_-¡No es mi culpa que nos hayamos escondido en el armario! ¡Quién fue él que gritó y corrió como niñita ´ttebayo!_

_-¡Tú imbécil!_

…*…*….

-_Mmmm_-se removía incómoda la rubia-_Oye, creo que es hora que me sueltes_-decía en medio de los brazos del Mecha. ¡Quién iba a saber que un robot la abrazaría después de querer matarla! Realmente, este tipo de cosas solo pasaba cuando los Namikaze estaban involucrados.

-_Oh, lo siento mucho, Cerda-san_-y la soltó sin nada de delicadeza-_Una amiga de Hinata-san_-se inclina ante ella-Es un placer conocerla-

Ino trató de controlar su irritación ante el "nombre" que esa maquinucha le había dado-_No tientes a tu suerte, maldita suertuda-_se repetía.

-_Encantada de conocerte, Mecha-Naruto_-pero este seguía inclinado-Ya puedes pararte sabes-este se paró tan rápido que incomodo a la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el robot se volvió para coger las telas que anteriormente había estado cogiendo y las llevó hasta la, hasta ahora, desmayada Hinata.

-_Un día de estos debo llevar a esta chica a la clínica, realmente esos desmayos se hacen más largos cada día-_se decía la rubia.

Se quedó mirando la interacción de esos personajes y, aunque suene extraño, le agradó. A pesar de ser un montón de tuercas, y por lo que veía de mala calidad, realmente estaba cuidando de Hinata como si fuera una reina.

-_Maldita Hyuga, conquistando hasta las máquinas desde tiempos inmemoriales_-se burlaba.

Hablando de eso, los desgraciados de Naruto y Menma ni siquiera se habían aparecido a ayudarle. ¡La habían dejado a su suerte! Pero esta se las pagaban.

Fue ahí donde una loca idea se le ocurrió mientras veía al Mecha acomodar las telas. Ese Nokia andante le serviría para su venganza.

-_Nadie se mete con Yamanaka Ino sin pagar las consecuencias._

_-¡Hey! Mecha-kun-_dijo melosamente-_Te tengo una proposición_.

"_**La bella y el mecha entraban en acción y más problemas se avecinaban"**_

.

.

.

.

_**¡Gracias por leer este nuevo episodio! Pueden creer que ya lo tenía hecho pero no lo publicaba porque tenía esperanza de que hubieran más reviews? **_

_**Bueno como vi que ya nadie comentaba *inserte corazón roto* decidí publicarlo….NAAA mentira, la cosa era que lo había terminado y lo deje abandonado en mis documentos porque me olvide publicarlo y recién lo traigo XDDD **_

_**Pero igual, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, los cuales aprecio con el kokoro~**_

_**Por cierto, les tengo unas preguntontas: ¿Por qué Mecha-Naruto reaccionó tan rápido ante el modo Mecha Enamorado? ¿Por qué justo con Hinata? ¿Quién fue quien creó al Mecha? ¿Por qué la ropa interior de Naruto se mueve cuando nadie la ve? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?**_

_**¡Quiero sus respuestas! Y hablando de eso….ahora vienen laaaas RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS!**_

**Rocio Hyuga**_: Me alegra que se leyera todos los diálogos como Mecha-chan (¿) La verdad mientras escribía me imaginaba a él diciéndolo XDDD Lo del Mecha Enamorado es obvio! En el juego siempre está atento a mi Hina-chan así que tenía que meter esa frase como sea!_

**Mrs Inadaptada:** _Hahahah Mi amor por el SUIMEN se nota hasta aquí XDD Naruto también es partidario de esta pareja con tal de que no le quiten a Hinata hahahah Me alegra mucho que te gustará Mitsu-chan, lamento mucho lo de tu cuenta pero me alegra que ya te estes reponiendo ¡No te rindas Mitsu-chan!_

**Lexia Hatake: **_La frase de Naruto fue todo un éxito! Lo logre lo logre (OKno) Me alegra que hayas muerto de risa, si sigo así voy a ir a la cárcel por matar a tanta gente. Soy una bromista serial (¿)_

**Taty Hyuga: **_¡Te engañe! Hhahahahhaaha ¡No soy tan obvia después de todo! No era Neji, lo siento Ara-chan. Por lo que veo mi frase impacto hahaha SUIMEN FOREVAAA~ Yo también te amo ;)_

_**Las sensuales aclaraciones**__:_

*Lo de maid es con referencia a otro fic que tengo. Se llama Lovely Cake.

*Planta=Piso

*Salto bumgee (o al menos creo que se escribe así): Es un deporte extremo donde sueles amarrarte a una cuerda o elástico y lanzarte, usualmente, desde un puente o un edificio.


	5. No Todo Lo Malo Puede Empeorar

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía._

_._

_._

_¿Mi hermano es un robot?_

_._

"_No todo lo malo puede empeorar…¿o sí?"_

_._

_._

_-¡Sáquenme de aquí´ttebayo! ¡Exijo un abogado!-_gritaba desesperado contra la puerta.

_-¡Naruto, por una puta vez, puedes cerrar tu bocota!-_

_-¡Es que no me gusta estar en espacios pequeños´ttebayo! ¡Ino abrázame!-_

_-¡No me importa! ¡Aléjate y cállate que me das jaqueca!_-

_-Itte…¡Ino no me golpees´ttebayo!-_se quejaba Naruto después de recibir un golpazo en la cabeza.

_-¡Cierren el pico los dos! ¡Estoy completamente harto de ambos!- _reclamaba un histérico Menma_-¡Me importa un reverendo rábano si ustedes quieren matarse, pero ahora estoy pensando en cómo salir de esta mierda, así que dejen de joder!-_

Cruzado de brazos empezó a recorrer todo el sótano en busca de una salida. Por la culpa de esos rubios idiotas ahora estaban en esa situación y lo peor de todo es que él que tenía que aguantarlos era él.

_-Tsk, el pelo pintado tiene razón_-gruñía Ino después de que Menma le lanzará un libro_-¡No jodas Menma, bien que usas Lorea´L Paris, a nadie engañas con ese pelo!_-

-¡_E-Eso no tiene nada que ver!_-decía medio sonrojado_-¡Además todo esto es por meterte donde no te llaman, Yamabaka*!-_

_-¡Cómo me llamaste!-_decía mientras se remangaba la blusa. Se acercó a Menma dispuesta a golpearlo; mientras que este la miraba listo para mandarla al diablo.

-_Chicos, chicos, cálmense´ttebayo. Gritándonos no llegaremos a nada _– trataba de tranquilizarlos-_Tenemos que mantener la calma para poder salir´ttebayo_-

Un chirrido se escuchó en una esquina haciendo que todos voltearan hacia allí, de repente una sombra apareció desde penumbra-_Na…ru…to_-murmuraba esa tétrica voz

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Men-nii, sálvame ´ttebayo!-_en menos de lo que pudo esquivar, Naruto ya estaba encima de él.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de allí porque estaba a punto de volverse homicida.

_-¡Qué te jodan Naruto!-_lo tomó de los hombros y con toda su fuerza lo lanzó hasta la sombra.

_-Te…ten…go-_

_-¡KYAAAAAAA_!-gritó mientras retrocedía a toda velocidad. Poco a poco la sombra se fue acercando para ser tenuemente iluminado por el pequeño foquillo que había.

-_Un momento…¿Suigetsu? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-_el albino salió sonriendo de su escondite.

_-¡Yosh!-_saludó.

_-¡S-S-S-Suigetsu¡, ¡¿qué diablos haces aquí´ttebayo?!-_reclamó el rubio temblando.

-_Mou, Naruto, ¿qué uno no puede pasarse por aquí para hacerle sus cariñitos a su amado Men-kun?_-decía mientras se acurrucaba al lado del pelinegro.

_-¡Aléjate, bastardo_!-lo empujó.

_-Sé que me amas, Menma. Ya no lo niegues_-dijo mientras hacía levantaba ambas cejas.

-_Estúpido tiburón bastardo_-susurraba mientras cruzaba los brazos un poco sonrojado. Maldecía a Naruto y su maldita broma del cuaderno.

-_Estamos hablando en serio_-refunfuño la única chica.

El albino simplemente agitó una mano-_Ok. Ok. Estaba caminando por aquí cerca y escuche mucho ruido así que saque mi llave maestra para entrar_-sacó de su bolsillo una extraña llave para mostrarsela-_pero por algún motivo no podía abrirse la puerta. Así que entre por la ventana del sótano y aquí me los encontré_-decía mientras se encogía de hombros

_-¡La ventana!-_gritaron ambos rubios que corrieron hasta allí.

_-Ni lo intenten, ya traté de abrirla de nuevo y parece que se atracó_-decía mientras se rascaba una oreja-_Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí abajo? Pensé que la fiesta estaba arriba-_

Los gemelos miraron mal a la chica, mientras que ella simplemente se empezó a rascar a cabeza-_Es una historia graciosa. Verás…-_

.

Horas antes…

.

-_Y eso es lo que debemos hace_r-asentía orgullosa una rubia mientras bebía una copa de jugo de uva sentada al lado de una, todavía desmayada, Hinata-_¿Me entendiste, Mecha-kun?-_

_-¡Hai, cerda-sama!-_una venita apareció en la frente de la rubia-"_Cálmate Ino, tú no puedes contra una chatarra de 2 toneladas, así que no hagas nada imprudente"_-se decía.

-_Ya trabajaremos en como debes decirme, por ahora debes bajar a buscar a esos dos cobardes que se dicen hombres_-

-_Hai_-el robot empezó a dar pasos agigantados hasta abajo_-Cui-de de Hi-na-ta-san_-

-_Claro, claro. Ahora vete_\- mientras el Mecha bajaba, Ino se quedó observando el techo de la habitación sonriendo. Los Namikaze pagarían caro por haber abandonado a una damisela en peligro-_Me las pagarán_-se sentía tan poderosa en ese momento. Siempre supo que tenía un poco de sadismo en su interior pero no sabía que explotaría con los Namikaze, más bien se imaginaba que lo haría en un ámbito más…cómo decirlo…"intimo".

_-Bueno al menos será para un bien mayor-_se reía.

Unos quejidos a su lado la alertaron, cuando giró su rostro se encontró con los grandes ojos de Hinata abiertos de par en par_-¿Ino-san?-_

_-¡Hinata!-_se lanzó feliz a los brazos de la aturdida joven_-¡Jovencita, usted es una dormilona! ¡No sabes cuánto te has perdido! ¡¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que en tu Harem había un robot?! ¡Tienes que decirme todos los detalles, hija!_-la bombardeaba de preguntas y chillidos que no podía entender.

La Hyuga solo la miraba confundida, lo último que recordaba era que había ido a la casa de los Namikaze junto a Naruto y cuando entraron encontrar todo hecho un desastre y que habían tenido que huir por culpa de un…¡Oh por Kami!

-_¡Ino-san! ¡¿Y el robot?! ¡¿Dónde están Naruto-kun y Menma-kun?!_-

La rubia tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Hinata-_Tranquila, Hinata. Ya está todo resuelto, el No-Naruto fue a traer a dos gatitos miedositos_-La Hyuga la vio con desconfianza.

_-¿Está segura? Estoy un poco preocupada por…_-

_-¡No te preocupes todo saldrá bien! ¡Y por favor deja de tratarme con formalidad, hija!_-la rubia empezó a frotarse las manos-_Mereces un castigo, Hi-na-ta_-

_-¡Kyaaaaaa_!-

Al menos así desviaría el tema de los Namikaze y aprovecharía para entretenerse un rato.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_-¡Itte! ¡Oye, yo-robot, no seas tan brusco´ttebayo! ¡En las leyes dicen que no puedes lastimar humanos´ttebayo!_*-se quejaba.

-_No puedo soltarlos, Cerda-san, me encargó que los trajera dónde ella. Ella es amiga de Hinata-san, así que es mi amiga. Además yo no tengo un sistema VIKI que me controle._-

_-¡Y eso que tiene que ver´ttebayo!-_gritaba_-¡Esperen! ¿Soy yo o estás escaleras son más largas que de costumbre´ttebayo?-_

_-¡Nos están secuestrando y tú solo te preocupas por las escaleras! ¡Realmente eres un idiota, Naruto!-_

Ante el reclamo de su hermano, el rubio empezó a hacer un berrinche_-¡Quién fue él que estornudo he hizo que nos encontrarán´ttebayo!-_

_-¡Deja de patalear idiota! ¡Me estás pateando la cara_!-estaba tan irritado que empezó a lanzarle golpes a su hermano.

_-Tsun-de-re-san, deje de moverse, por favor-_

_-¡Ha! Nunca me cansaré de que te diga eso´ttebayo-_se reía el rubio.

_-Usted también Ba-ka-san_-no pudieron seguir hablando porque el Mecha los presiono tan fuerte uno de los muslos de ambos gemelos haciendo que ambos dieran gritos de dolor-_Cuando lleguemos con Hi-na-ta-san, los amarraré y Cer-da-san les hará lo demás_-

_-¡Mi inocencia´ttebayo!-_gritó asustado el rubio. Ino podía ser diabólica cuando se lo proponía.

_-Cállate, Naruto_-susurró Menma. Al menos mientras se mantuvieran callados, esa chatarra nos les haría daño…o al menos no mucho.

Llegaron a la puerta de lo que alguna vez fue el cuarto de sus padres y escucharon un grito femenino dentro del cuarto.

_-¡Hinata-san/Hinata-chan/Hyuga!-_pronunciaron los tres al unísono. Mecha-Naruto abrió la puerta de una patada. Los tres se quedaron estáticos ante la escena.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-_Ne, ne…Hinata, ¿soy yo o has crecido en esta parte?_-decía la rubia mientras presionaba los pechos de su amiga desde su espalda.

-_I-I-I-I-I-I-Ino-san, d-d-d-d-deténgase_-reclamaba completamente sonrojada.

-_Mou_-hizo un puchero-_Dime tu secreto, Hinata. No es nada justo_-lo presiono con un poco más de fuerza.

_-¡Kyaaa!-_Ino se reía internamente. Molestar a Hinata era divertido.

_-¡Hinata-san/Hinata-chan/Hyuga!-_as dos voltearon hacia la puerta que salió volando después de los gritos.

Todos se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Los chicos no podían sacar los ojos de ambas chicas.

-_Chicas_-empezó a hablar Naruto_-¡No sabía que en serio hacían eso! ¡Pensé que las chicas sólo se tocaban en los mangas´ttebayo!-_gritaba emocionado.

Mientras Menma no podía dejar de mirar la escena. Genial…ahora descubría que era un pervertido de clóset.

-_E-E-Esto n-n-no es l-lo q-que parece_-trataba de excusarse.

-_En realidad si es lo que parece, Hinata-_decía una nerviosa Ino que aún no quitaba sus manos. Tenía miedo de la reacción del mecha que seguía sin hacer nada.

De repente empezó a moverse con violencia.

Ambos gemelos tragaron duro. Eso mismo había pasado hace un rato…cuando secuestró a Hinata.

-_Mierda_-pensaron al mismo tiempo. Ese sujeto ahora si iba a matarlos.

…..

-_Después de eso, nos noqueó y aparecimos aquí_-terminaba de contar con una gotita en la cabeza-_Creo que nos encerraron por lo menos 3 horas_-

Miró a Suigetsu que prácticamente se partía de la risa. Un venita resaltó en la frente de la rubia.

_-¡Deja de reírte, idiota_!-gritó.

_-L-Lo siento-seguía riéndose-E-Es que es tan gracioso que los haya descubierto así_-siguió riéndose.

_-¡No es gracioso´ttebayo! ¡Yo quería seguir viendo a Hinata-chan y a Ino´ttebayo_!-

_-¡Yo sabía que eras un pervertido!_-le gritaba Ino a Naruto.

_-¿Y tú, Menma?-_decía ya tranquilo el albino_-¿No me vas a decir que no te emociono una escena así?-_

El pelinegro solo esquivo la mirada de Suigetsu, pero no pudo evitar que este viera el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. ¡Gracias a Kami por esa pequeña lamparita que encontraron!

-_Ya sabía que te gustaban esas cosas, Ecchi-Menma_-sonrió-_Mou, pero no te preocupes, siempre podrás hacerme lo que quieres Menma-chan_-empezó a fingir una voz mucho más chillona.

-_Cállate, idiota_\- Oh sí, joder a Menma era tan divertido.

_-¡Tengo una idea´ttebayo!-_gritó el rubio mientras era zarandeado por Ino_-¡Y si usamos la llave maestra de Suigetsu para salir!_-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio sepulcral. Nadie hablaba ni se movía. A lo lejos se escuchaba un ave graznanado algo parecido a _Aho aho~._

_-¡Por qué no pensamos en eso antes!_-pensaron los demás.

Con violencia, Naruto e Ino corriendo a, prácticamente, arrancarle la llave a Suigetsu y tratar de abrir la puerta.

_-¡Abre, maldita sea!-_maldecía la chica.

Un _click _se escuchó y la puerta se abrió ligeramente. La cara de todos se iluminó de felicidad ¡Eran libres!

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Ahora saldrían, rescatarían a Hinata y se irían a las Fuerzas Armadas para que detuvieran a ese monstruo. O al menos eso intentarían.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y se dispusieron a salir pero se detuvieron abruptamente ante lo que vieron.

No.

No podía ser.

Esto no estaba pasando.

_-¡Hinata!- _

* * *

.

**Aclaraciones:**

*Yamabaka: Juego de palabras entre Yamanaka y Baka XDD

*Referencia a la conocida película de Will Smith: I, robot.

*Aho: otra forma de decir Idiota.

**Notas de autor: **

Bueno, creo que me salió algo raro…estoy bien oxidada en esto de los fics. ¡Perdonenme!

También lamento la tardanza infinita que paso este capítulo, andaba en los famosos y MUY BRUTALES, bloqueos. Además que esta historia está hecha como comedia y tenía que golpearme la cabeza para poder sacar chiste creativos.

Espero que si quiera les haya sacado una sonrisa. Realmente ruego porque sea así.

Pregunta: ¿Qué creen que le pasó a Hinata? Ustedes saben que esta historia trollea así que díganme que piensan que pasará. Muahahahahhaha

Y bueno, aquí van los anuncios parroquiales (?), ¡Ya se acaba mis compañeros! Desde el principio pensé en un short-fic (lo que me conocen, deben saber que un long-fic es casi imposible de terminar. Otra vez, lo siento mucho) así que ya planeo terminarlo en el siguiente capítulo o en dos más, depende de cómo fluya la cosa.

Y eso es todo. Espero que es haya gustado y ya nos vemos en poco tiempo (esta vez lo juro).

¡Bye Bye!


End file.
